


The Doe of St Jerome's

by pravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pravenclaw/pseuds/pravenclaw
Summary: Set during Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, in between Act Four, Scene 10 and Scene 11.





	

The church of St Jerome’s in Godric’s Hollow was magnificent. The outside was picturesque, blending in perfectly with the beauty of the small, quiet village. The inside was also stunning; with its curved arches and flagstones, and set along the walls were ornate tombs and memorials for some of the most ancient wizarding families. Its main feature, however, was the rose window set high up in the chancel. 

The rose window seemed to catch the light no matter what time of the day it was, casting a spiral of vibrant colours down into the aisle below. Scorpius Malfoy gazed up wistfully at it.

It was a moderately cold evening. There was a draught, and Scorpius couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved by it all. He had sat himself right in the front pew, furthest away from the others who were collected around the church door. They were taking it in turns to peer out of the door and the nearby windows. 

He was regretting his decision now. He felt unguarded; stranded in the open, completely alone, and there were more than shadows and ghosts out that night. He shuddered and hugged his jacket ever closer for extra warmth. 

‘May I join you?’ asked a voice right by his ear. Scorpius whimpered and jumped. He slid on the over-polished oak and almost fell from the pew. Just thinking of shadows and ghosts had creeped him out, but the woman standing in the aisle beside him was no ghost. Her name was Ginny Potter. 

‘No – I mean, yes. Sorry. Yes, Mrs Potter,’ replied Scorpius in a wobbly voice. Ginny smiled at Scorpius’s formality and politeness, and sat down quietly beside him. She could see that he was feeling pensive, and didn’t like to interrupt his thoughts. 

Hermione and Draco were standing over by one of the church windows. They were chatting in hushed tones, but nevertheless their voices carried in echoes around the airy church. Albus and Ron were standing by the door, peering out for any signs of Harry and Delphi. 

‘It’s a nice little church,’ said Scorpius quietly, anxiously tugging at his ear. He looked calm, but his eyes were weary. Ginny nodded in agreement. ‘It’s beautiful,’ she replied. ‘Do you come to church often?’

‘Me? No,’ breathed Scorpius. He gestured with his thumb, pointing it backwards, and frowned slightly. He flicked his head back in his father’s direction and laughed. ‘Us Malfoys aren’t the religious type – as you might have been able to guess,’ he said, his voice inflecting into a high-pitch squeak. 

‘No, nor me. It’s nice. Peaceful. It allows you to think more clearly,’ said Ginny. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

‘I’ve been thinking about my mother,’ said Scorpius quietly. He hadn’t meant to come out with it quite like that, but she was all he could think about. He didn’t take his eyes from the rose window for fear of crying. ‘I wonder what she would have thought about, well, all of … this. This … mess.’ 

Ginny looked around at Draco, who was still talking to Hermione by the window. Ron was giving him death stares, and was no doubt cursing him in his head. 

‘I didn’t know your mother very well – at all, really – but I do remember one thing,’ said Ginny, turning back to face Scorpius. She gripped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He finally broke free from the rose window’s beauty and turned to face Ginny. There was a great sadness in his ice grey eyes.

‘I remember your first day at Hogwarts. We saw the three of you on the platform that day, do you remember? Albus was fussing, naturally, nervous about where he’d be sorted. I remember the way she looked at you, your mother. She was beaming – positively beaming with pride as she waved you off.’

Ginny had more to say but quickly stopped as Scorpius began to silently weep. He hunched up his body, his shoulders jolting with every silent wail. Ginny grabbed Scorpius and held him close, and he hugged her back, desperate for a mother’s touch. After a moment Scorpius separated from Ginny, wiping his tears on his jacket sleeve. 

‘When Albus owled me about your mother, that’s how I immediately remembered her. Beaming at you, her pride and joy.’ Scorpius’s eyes were red and bloodshot. He had suppressed his sobs so much his throat now ached. ‘That’s how I remember her too,’ he said, sniffing quietly. 

‘A Potter and a Malfoy, best friends. I doubt either of us realised the two of you would be so close. Nor did we know what little terrors you and Albus would become,’ said Ginny with a cheeky glint in her eye. Scorpius snivelled, his eyes still full of tears and laughed. ‘But what I do know, Scorpius, is that she would have been so proud of you.’

Scorpius held his chin a little higher. He really was his father in miniature, though he didn’t quite have the sneering face his father wore in his adolescence. 

‘I’ve never told anyone this before, so promise you won’t say a word. Not even to Albus.’ When Scorpius agreed, Ginny continued. ‘Harry brought me here shortly before we married, we laid flowers at their grave. I couldn’t help but feel like he was seeking approval from them,’ she sighed. ‘We’ve tried to come back, bring the children to see the place, but it never seemed to work out one way or another.’ 

‘Albus told me,’ said Scorpius. He had composed himself now.

‘I’m glad he’s got you. That blanket was genius,’ said Ginny. Scorpius grinned awkwardly, his hand immediately flew to his ear.

‘I wish I could take the credit, Mrs Potter – Ginny – but that was all Albus. Believe me I wish I had that brainwave,’ said Scorpius. 

‘Even so,’ said Ginny, ‘he’s lucky to have you. I’m so glad he had you through all of this.’ It suddenly became rather draughty again. ‘You were so brave.’

‘Thank you,’ squeaked Scorpius humbly. He shuddered in the cold. ‘And for what it’s worth, I think they would have approved.’ Ginny almost choked. She didn’t have a response to that, it had taken her quite by surprise. It was a lovely, flitting moment ruined by a loud and sharp intake of breath by someone at the back of the church. 

‘Is that her? No – it can’t be.’

‘Oh no, I really didn’t take this into account,’ gasped Hermione, sounding panicked. She was at the back of the church, her face pressed to the window, peering out with wide eyes. Ginny and Scorpius spun around in the pew. There was a clunking noise as the church door shut, immediately followed by Ron and Albus staggering into the church. Albus was open-mouthed, and even Ron looked a little scared.

‘What? What is it? Is it them?’ called Ginny.  
‘No. It’s much worse than that. Ron, Draco, Albus, into the vestry – quickly!’ urged Hermione. ‘You have to hide - especially you Albus. Don’t make a sound!’ The three didn’t question, but all sprinted into the vestry and shut the door carefully behind them.

‘Hermione, what about us? What is it?’ asked Ginny, gripping Scorpius’s arm. Hermione raised her finger to her lips and mouthed, ‘Act natural.’ Hermione lingered at the back of the church for a moment, craning her neck and listening intently. She threw herself over the visitor’s book just as the heavy wooden church door creaked open. Hermione turned and feigned surprise. 

‘Sorry,’ said the woman, to which Hermione smiled, but went back to the visitor’s book and pretended to read the list of names and addresses. Lily Potter spoke softly. 

Ginny was rigid, still and quiet, not daring to look behind her. Scorpius’s eyes were closed, his palms pressed tightly together in a fake prayer. They listened to the sound of the Lily’s heels on the ancient flagstones getting nearer and nearer. She was rather light on her feet, faltering slightly. 

Only when the Lily finally reached the front pew did Ginny and Scorpius dare to look. 

‘Sorry,’ said Lily. She was frowning slightly. ‘The church is usually quiet this time of night. I’ll come back later.’ Lily was standing directly in the light coming through the rose window, looking down at them, her dark-red hair draped over one shoulder. She was radiant, angelic even.

‘No, no, please. Sit down,’ said Ginny, a little too quickly. Ginny could feel Hermione’s disapproving gaze in the back of her head. The woman sat down in the adjacent pew and looked up at the window. ‘It’s peaceful, isn’t it?’ said Ginny.

‘Very,’ said Lily. It was easier to see her bright-green eyes in the candlelight. They sparkled slightly. For one so young, Lily looked older than her years. Her face was thin and gaunt, and her cheeks were pale. Lily’s eyes looked hollow, and deep lines and wrinkles cut into them, yet somehow she still looked beautiful. ‘I come here often. It’s nice to just sit in the silence, and think.’ She had the look of a condemned woman. 

‘I’m not religious, not in that way, I mean, but I sometimes come in here to pray.’ Lily paused as she looked Ginny square in the eyes. ‘I have a son; Harry. I worry for him.’

‘Children,’ said Ginny with the glimpse of a smile. ‘A constant worry. I have three.’

‘Three? James and I would like more someday. I don’t like to think of Harry being an only child ... growing up alone.’ Ginny frowned. Thankfully Lily did not see as just then she noticed Scorpius sat beside her. ‘One of yours?’ she asked. Scorpius emerged from behind Ginny, smiling wryly. 

‘No, no,’ said Ginny, trying to seem brighter. ‘He’s my youngest son’s best friend.’

‘We saw you outside our house earlier with your friend – the other boy. James said it was a little too early in the day for trick or treating, and then we realised you weren’t wearing costumes. He thought you might've been watching the house. Silly, I know.'

‘I think Al – my friend and I – are a little too old to go trick or treating,’ Scorpius chuckled awkwardly.

‘There’s a boy who lives up the road from us,’ Lily laughed. ‘He’s knocked on our door every day for the past week, each time with his face painted differently. He's a cheeky little thing, but I can’t just turn him away. I don’t think he realises we know it’s him.’ She paused for a second before speaking again. 

‘Sorry, do you live here in Godric’s Hollow? I don’t get out much these days, what with Harry and everything.’

Hermione came gliding up the aisle. Her eyes flitted to Ginny and Scorpius and wavered a moment. ‘No, we’re staying in the next village. There’s a group of us. The three of us decided to explore a little, and we happened to stumble upon this beautiful little church.’ Lily nodded kindly, but glanced out the window at the darkness outside. ‘We’ll be going soon,’ Hermione quickly added. ‘We didn’t realise how dark it had gotten,’ she said with a nervous laugh.

Any suspicion left Lily’s face as she began looking around the church. 

‘Godric’s Hollow really is lovely. My husband’s family have lived here for centuries. When we married, I couldn’t bare to have him leave this place. It meant so much to him, so I moved here. His poor parents died soon after, and it made me sad to think that I’d be dragging him away. It’s certainly grown on me, but I don’t love it just yet,’ said Lily, gritting her teeth. ‘Not that my hometown is anything special, goodness no. Dreary, murky little place, really, looking back – but it was home - and I was happy there. I had my family, my parents, my sister – and now I have James and Harry.’ She spoke with a certain forlornness. It was tinged with a deep sense of pride. ‘They make me so happy.’

No one spoke for a moment or two. The church was completely still except for the flickering candle flames, casting shadows all around. 

‘Sorry, I really don’t know why I’m telling you all this,’ said Lily, looking between Ginny, Hermione and Scorpius, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. ‘We’ve only just met, but it’s been so long, and you've been kind. It's like I know you, I can't explain it, and I haven’t been able to stop for a moment just to talk in forever,’ whispered Lily, wiping a single tear away from under her eye.

‘I’d better get back. I’ve left Harry with James,’ said Lily, finally smiling again. ‘They dote on each other, but I don’t like to leave them alone for too long.’ Lily got to her feet and took one last look at the magnificent rose window. ‘It’s been lovely to talk to you.’

‘It has,’ said Hermione in a croaky voice. She too rose to her feet, bowing her head in respect. 

Scorpius jumped to his feet, sniffed loudly, and extended his hand. ‘A real pleasure!’ he said, his voice cracking with sadness. Lily took his hand and shook, furrowing her brow at the strange boy. She was the first to take her hand away, and Scorpius’s was left suspended awkwardly in the air for a brief second or two. 

‘I’m sorry for droning on,’ said Lily. She had begun to walk back up the aisle towards the church door. ‘Not at all,’ muttered Ginny quickly. She was forced to turn away, fighting back tears. She knew it had to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. 

When Lily got to the door she turned back and waved at them. There was a strange look of knowing in her sad, gloomy green eyes. Lily lifted the latch and left the church. 

Hermione ran back to the window and watched Lily walking back up the church path. ‘You can come out now,’ she called to the vestry. The vestry door opened and out poured Draco and Ron, who were half-carrying Albus. 

‘Is she gone?’ asked Draco. 

‘Just closing the church gates now,’ replied Hermione. She was crying too.

‘I would’ve liked to have spoken to her – just for a bit,’ stammered Albus, still being supported by his uncle Ron. Ginny went to Albus and cradled him in her arms. 

‘I’m so sorry, Albus. You know better than anyone the damage that meddling with time can do. I just couldn’t risk it,’ said Hermione quietly. The flickering candle flames were captured in her tears, like little beads of fire falling down her cheeks.

Draco sauntered over to Scorpius and placed one lone hand on his son’s shoulder; his way of comforting him. The church echoed with little cries, gasps and sobs, and it was Draco who broke the noise. ‘Why did you send me away? Did you think I would compromise all this? Even now?’

‘Dad,’ moaned Scorpius, but Hermione raised a hand to silence him. ‘The family resemblance, Draco. I think Lily would recognise a Malfoy, don't you?’

‘But then… why didn’t you send me to the vestry too, Minister?’ asked Scorpius quickly.

‘It’s Hermione,’ she said gently. ‘Because there's too much of your mother in you, Scorpius.’ Hermione quickly glanced at Draco, worried that she may have caused offence, but he smiled, and nodded solemnly.

‘We mustn’t tell Harry,’ said Ginny hoarsely. ‘I mean it. Not a single word. He can’t know what just happened, who we spoke to. Promise me, all of you.’ Her eyes flickered to them all, and they nodded in sober agreement. ‘Then we won’t mention it again.’ 

Draco pulled his son away and they stood together at the church door. He opened it carefully, and they peered out together. Ron joined Hermione, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. 

Ginny kissed her son and sat back down in the front pew, away from the others. Albus joined Scorpius and Draco in looking out the door, while Hermione and Ron gazed out of the window, entwined together in a loving embrace. 

Albus noticed his mother sitting alone back in the front pew. She didn’t seem to notice him sitting down beside her, but looked up when he spoke.

‘It is going to be okay, Mum, you know that?’ said Albus. ‘The plan will work.’

‘I know it is,’ replied Ginny, pulling her son close to her. ‘Or I hope I do.’


End file.
